Set Free
by SwaggerGirlX
Summary: ...As the story passes generations and generations, and Ash still refuses on marrying once more. People recall of a smile etched on my lips... Pearlshipping love story between Ash x Dawn. My first fan fiction so please review! Proper summary inside and everything, so yeah :D


**Warning: Character Death(s)**

**Summary: I did not know what to do. I had shattered so many innocent hearts, and watched the faces of the ones I love turn an icy cold before the colour of their beautiful eyes are hidden with their creamy eye lids, and enter the trance they could never escape from. The powerful, breathtaking trance of death. I cried over the overwhelming memory, but hid it with a false smile.**

**What else was I to do? I was a woman of the age of twenty-eight, owning a three-year old girl who thirsted attention. My role as a house wife kept me from being a burden to my husband's busy schedule, but generously he considered our inner emotions and took time from his work to strengthen our bond. Allow it to bloom and grow healthy, just as how we wish our daughter to grow.**

**Elinor, the beautiful soul I gave life to. ****_We_**** gave life to. And it only seems like yesterday when she was gurgling in her crib, chubby arms out stretched as she cooed softly, indicating attention. The way she would stir herself to sleep, like a wise old cat, thumb in mouth as she sucked against it in such a cute way, it was a shame to see her open her eyes and expose the electric blue eyes she owned.**

**No matter how fine they were.**

**Now, in my happy little family, I pretend nothing has ever gone wrong. Pretend that my life only begun with Ash, that he had allowed me to breath and speak, and that anything earlier was a misunderstood dream. A nightmare, to put it in more precise words, that I would never want to face ever again. For the sake of my happiness, that made a large impact to the family that surrounded me.**

**_My_**** family. The only possession I hadn't yet lost through misery... ****_yet_****.**

**-x-**

"You're back!" Elinor beamed, sparing a look up to her father as her lips took form of a beautiful smile. Ash returned the warmth with his very own delicate smile, happiness etched around it as he also shared it with me, and I did my best to copy and take in all details of his fine smile. He chuckled softly, the way he always did when he was feeling amused or content.

My remedy. Tranquillising solution to pain. _My_ pain...

"What has my two precious ladies been doing whilst I was gone?" he asked, with his usual bubbly tone that he had adopted when speaking towards us. Towards people. Elinor seized the chance to stand, and whip her fine, glossy hair against the summer breeze. It was night black, much like her father's. A ravishing detail to it that drew people in to her shoulder length silk.

Her hands are clutched against the comb that caressed her hair, that put every strand in its rightful place as the sun assisted the comb, by giving it its warm shine. Piercing through the curtains as it gave Elinor an earthy glow. Ash flashed his smile again, which was enough to send Elinor flying into his arms. And he caught her. Whirled her around like a soaring bird, and then allowed her to land gracefully without casting dizziness over the poor girl.

Hair ruined, she gave a faint giggle. I was always such an outcast in moments like this that I felt bitter towards our own daughter. _What type of mother would be so low to pity herself, and blame her lack of social ability upon her daughter? Speak._ And that is what I tried. But all I was able to do was shape my fine, pink lips and yet again, the raven haired little beauty had outdone me by speed as she expressed her emotions of the events today brought.

"Harry pulled my _beau cheveux, aujourd'hui_. He said it wasn't long _et beau_ enough for the part of Rapunzel in the _college jouer_! I got the part, though! But he has to play the chief police though, that is always trying to catch me." Elinor rambled on, her combination of swift English and fluent French awing. Due to her French lessons in school, Elinor had the speaking ability to breathe her father language and an extra.

Hastily, the desired comb spun skilfully into her hands and by a blur, was already tending her long mane again. In seconds, she pulled the comb away, as it drew the glossy blanket of black she had to call her hair with it, until it lost grip and was lightly dancing with the wind. Ash smiled blissfully to his daughter, the way he had looked at me as he caught eye of me down the aisle. _Beautiful, charming girl... and a lucky boy I am to have you._

Suddenly, I felt wheezy. Not because of some sort of sickness that came across me, but simply because I'd repulsed at such a caring scene like this. _Don't you dare shatter yet another innocent heart!_ I warned myself, mentally. My conscience warning me with carefully picked words as she slightly unfolded the story of my past. _Do you need to take that path once more? Do you, __**Hikari?**_

I slightly shuddered at the hair-rising mention of my birth name, cursed with all that my eyes experienced, and the actions that came with my erupted anger. Slaughter, death. Who was Dawn to feel Hikari's sudden sorrow though? Dawn Ketchum was an angelic wife that had no worries of her own. Even if she was just a life of denial for Hikari Berlitz. No one was to know. No one... was to share her secret.

Ash looked at me and spared his beautiful grin, picking up Elinor as he swiftly grasped her and held her by his hip, hands around her tiny waist for assurance of safety. I tried to return one with the same warmth, but mine had been etched with repulsion, hatred, and a sudden swing of betrayal. He cocked his head, obviously sensing the tension between us two, and stepped closer.

I stepped back.

_What the hell are you doing, Dawn? That was what Hikari would have done! Surely you're not going to emulate her now after all those years of deserting her? Don't bring her back! Step towards him, come into his arms..._ My conscience whispered, in a light tone. But I deafened my ear to her tell and flashed a smile before whisking myself away to the kitchen. Where I belong. Where _Hikari_ belongs. Since the day she was just a blooming bud, dancing under the scorching sun.

_But no one was to know what you're capable of doing.. Since you don't plan to do it in the first place, right?_ I heard a soft whisper, that had a strong relation to my own. I cringed, my grip firm on the soapy dishes as I cast a look towards their direction. Father and daughter, playing cow-boy before Ash was taken forth to his pesky job. But a feeling of relief exploded within me. Relief. Of being left alone with Elinor?

_You're up to bad things, __**Hikari**__..._

"STOP IT!" I screamed, alarming the two. The dish flew from my hands, slamming against the surface of the wall as the remains of the plate was the foamy soap, drifting down from the top of the wall, and the broken white pieces scattered just below. I crouched down into a ball, hands wrapped around my knees as I cradled myself, whispered to myself that I wasn't able to do it any more.

Kill, slaughter, bring death into their eyes. But I knew I still had the madness in me from my previous lives. The lives I had wrapped up with my dignity and threw away. But I knew it held no meaning just to pick myself up and give myself a different name. I was on a hard level on this game, and when I was soon exposed, it would be game over for the likes of me.

"Daddy, mummy.. _J-Je_ think _elle est_ not _bien_." whispered Elinor, although everyone from a short distance could hear her statement. I laughed hysterically. Uproariously. In the way that would scare them and cause them to step back. I was probably a crazy lunatic to her eyes, huh? Something she could just say wasn't feeling well to put me at side, huh? Not any more... I was sick with the little diva. Sick, to the very core of revenge.

Revenge of the anger she had caused me to feel. I had cracked, and it was all the fault of her. I should have shut my legs when giving birth, and saved myself the murder. But no, I was in denial. Wishing for a beautiful family where I wouldn't go wrong. But who was I to fantasize? For goodness sake, I am the escaped murder from hundreds of regions, known to swiftly change looks at the flash of the eye.

After all, I was no human being. No fancy mortal without a supernatural power to cherish. I was Hikari, the princess of the body bender. Emerge as one thing and escape as the other. So much names I had in the past, so much identities. It was unreal. Shauna, the dead man's - Paul - ex-wife that suddenly vanished after a mysterious murder of him and her one month old daughter.

Lucy, Gary's previous girlfriend. A sudden magic trick or the game of the eye after being found hung from a tree, with a letter clenched in his hands with the remaining strength he had. How foolish was he to spare his breath, his energy to the love that had brought him to the stage of death. I laughed at their faces, disguised as a 'shocked' citizen that happened to pass by when it happened.

And then, before Ash, was Kenny. And there I was Hikari. He was the dearest out of all of them. We brought up a shy little bundle of joy, that me and Kenny were more than blessed to have found a name that matched his adorable personality. Timmy, the little mouse that would suddenly appear without a word of warning. Soft footsteps, that not even a dog with their wicked sense of hearing could detect.

Four was he, before I threw him out. I had spared his life, but how was a four-year old to live? After the death of his father - a sudden, 'unexpected' accident - people heard the death of Timmy as he was found in the woods, strung from a tree - my doing since he had the right to join his father as a spirit. By then people had caught me in the act, and saw my true skill. I had to give a clean exit, although my hands were anything but that. From then, word spread to keep clear from funny-looking women.

Huh, as if they could ignore me.

"Dawn.." Ash spoke out, resting a hand on me. I slapped his hand off and reached for the sharpened knife, threatening with them as I gave out a wicked cackle. Before their eyes, I turned into many figures, all of them being the past murderers. _I knew you weren't capable of keeping yourself still... Spare their lives and... scar yours._ What was I saying? Scar mine? Would that truly bring an end to the pain of hatred?

But then again, what was there to lose?

"You're.. the shady slaughterer.." and suddenly he wrapped his arms round Elinor, bringing her towards his chest as if he was armour. "Spare us, please!" he begged, misery flooding his eyes. I looked down to the hand that held the knife, and then mental humour burst out of me once more. Spare their lives? How many times has a victim requested them when close to murder? Spare their lives? For what, prison? They would betray me, just like the rest.

"Spare your lives?" I echoed, aloud. The volume of my laughter grew louder, and I saw Ash shake with fear, Elinor looking lost and afraid. I mouthed the word run, which they needn't being told twice to do. Upstairs in the basement, where most victims of murder were to hide. Hide, hide where the slaughterer couldn't go? Where couldn't I go? I was a shape shifter, and nothing was able to stop my madness.

_Put and end to your misery, Shauna, Lucy, Hikari and Dawn. Put an end. Slaughter yourself now before you put death in the eyes of the ones you love._ Spare the death in their eyes to put them in mine? It was an idea that, surprisingly, I put for grabs. But if I were to die, why would I die with such sorrow? After all, death was supposedly supposed to take my pain away...

"One last wish.." I whispered, the colour from my face drained. Gingerly, I walked up the steep flight of stairs, dragging my feet as they banged against each step due to lack of energy. As I put a firm foot on the last one, I turned my head towards the door that led to where they were hiding. To where I was to wish them goodbye before the long journey. Obviously for me, to hell.

_It is time, Dawn... This is what you needed all along... It is time._

Slowly, I opened the door to see them curdled into one. I giggled softly, which caused my ex-husband to look up with astonishment. I smiled at him, in a sweet, soft way that had won his heart. He un-curled and crawled to me, a sight I would cherish to my journey to hell once I was gone. I settled the knife on the floor, and cupped his face in my rough hands. The hands that hung people, seized a knife, and taken so many lives away.

And yet, he didn't struggle. Just looked into my eyes as Elinor watched from her distance.

"God bless you a happy family." I whispered to him, tears emerging in my eyes. He shook his head, and grasped me tightly in his arms. This sudden wave of sorrow, I hated it more than my anger. Was this what pity felt like? A souvenir before my long journey, the gift of realization. I pulled away gradually, and looked at Elinor. Elinor, how could someone be so cruel to hate such perfection like herself. Elinor. I smiled.

"Mother... _pourquoi?_" she mumbled, out stretching her hands. I felt like staying now, had I truly learned what's right with life? No, don't be silly. I was only going to be at it again, once these feelings wash away, I'd be back with vengeance dancing in my heart. I must purge myself whilst the chance is still mine, before the option is something my anger will choose. And pretty decisions aren't made with anger. They never are.

"I'm sorry..." I croaked, the tears were washing my face. She ran up to me, and I spared a second, for the brief warm moment of her arms around mine. I smiled gracefully, and then slowly, dragged the knife's teeth across my neck so a thin glitter of red decorated my throat. And then with a deep gulp, my life was a lost spirit, just like that. But as the story passes generations and generations, and Ash still refuses on marrying once more. People recall of a smile etched on my lips.

A smile, of finally being set free.

**So I was reading a book and it was so inspiring, that I just had to make my own Pokemon version. Of course, I edited it enough to make it my own. But the scene where she dies, it came originally from the book. So before anything else is said, props to the book for being so damn awesome! I know I shouldn't be this lively in a sad ending, but it was my first fanfic, so I'm eager to hear responses from you guys.**

**A load of character deaths, sorry. If I recall, and this is going way back to Dawn's life. Her mother, father, uncle (They died in a car accident, and she was only two when it happened. So she's an ourphan that was kept in the dark about her parent's lives. She doesn't even remember their faces!) Gary, Paul, Kenny and herself. Oh my gosh, that is too much to count... O.O**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Props to the book again, good book :)**


End file.
